Diskussion:Avatar-Pentalogie
Das ist Wunschdenken von irgendjemandem der keine Ahnung vom Prinzip eines Wikis hat und kein Artikel! Löschen? Unsainted 00:40, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Also den Inhalt würde ich löschen aber nicht den Artikel weil ja die schauspieler schon einen vertrag dafür haben und james cameron will auch eine Trilogie vielleicht könnten wir etwas besseres reinschreiben? Mr Angel 00:44, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mir ein paar knappe Sätze zu dem Thema einfallen lassen. Vielleicht ist es so das Beste. Dr Sam Clemens 09:03, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Avatar - Tetralogie Ist doch gut wen es noch zwei weitere teile gibt. Ich hoffe nur dass es bald ist und an den erfolg anknüpft. J.M.W141.19.228.18 08:58, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Interessant. Dieser Artikel ist etwas mager, fürchte ich (oder sehe nur ich das so?). Das habe ich von hier: Na'viteri - Blog von Karyu Pawl - Übersetzungen #70 (01.08.13) und hier das Original von Na'viteri: Fmawn a Fkol Kìlmulat! - This Just In! und hier ein kleiner Ausschnitt: "Cameron hat Drehbuchautoren eingestellt: Josh Friedman (Der Krieg der Welten), Rick Jaffa & Amanda Silver (“Planet der Affen: Prevolution”), and Shane Salerno (Savages) um mit ihm über die Drehbücher zusammen für “Avatar 2,” “Avatar 3,” und “Avatar 4” zu schreiben. 20th Century Fox und Regisseur James Cameron gab heute bekannt, dass die “Avatar” -Nachfolder in der Anzahl von zwei auf drei gewachsen ist. Die drei Teile werden gleichzeitig mit der Produktion, Anfang nächsten Jahres, gedreht werden. Die Veröffentlichung der ersten Fortsetzung wird im Dezember 2016 sein, der zweite folgt in Dezember 2017 und der Dritte ein Jahr später." BTW: Karyu Pawl (Paul Frommer) wird auch in Avatar 2 und 3 beteiligt sein (Re: Neue Infos zu Avatar 2). (Tìtstewan (Diskussion) 01:27, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) :Das siehst du richtig, dass der Artikel mager ist. Steht ja auch drüber und regt gleichzeitig zur Behebung dieses Zustandes an. ;) Faern. 22:09, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe den Artikel erweitert. Da ich aber die "Entzifferung" von solcher News irgendwie zu doof bin, bitte ich dich, einen Blick auf den Artikel zu werfen. ;-) (Tìtstewan (Diskussion) 08:46, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) ::Mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Seitentitel nicht mehr passt und dementsprechend auch der Text nicht. Nun sollte wieder alles Up-to-date sein. :) Faern. 19:20, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::WOW! I see what you did here. Irayo! (Tìtstewan (Diskussion) 20:46, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) Namensänderung Inzwischen soll es ja 4 weitere Teile geben statt 3. Außerdem das ganze Tetralogie und Pentalogie zu nennen ist nicht wirklich von Vorteil oder? Sobald ich weiß heißt es ab 4 Teilen einfach "Saga". Ich würde es gerne so nennen wollen oder habt ihr ne andere Idee? Mr Angel (Diskussion) 12:49, 17. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :Da der Inhalt des Artikels hoffnungslos veraltet ist und zu den neuen Filmen mittlerweile teilweise einige Details bekannt sind, wäre es langsam sogar sinnvoll einen Artikel je Film anzulegen, die diesen hier ersetzen. Faern. 13:42, 18. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ::Naja für den 2. Teil möglicherweiße aber für die restlichen Teile? Was genau wissen wir denn? Macht es Sinn für jeden Teil einen Artikel zu erstellen, was wir nichtmal mit Informationen füllen können? Mr Angel (Diskussion) 16:07, 18. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :::Bekannt ist: Richtung der Story (Avatar 2), aktueller Produktionsfortschritt, wer die Drehbuchautoren der jeweiligen Teile sind, welche Schauspieler/Charaktere wieder dabei sind, wie Sigourney Weaver und Stephen Lang wieder auftauchen sollen, Release-Daten, Verschiebungen der Release-Daten, neues Avatar-Logo Faern. 13:11, 20. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ::::Wie wäre es damit: Wir erstellen einen Artikel für den kommenden Teil und nenen Avatar Tetralogie in Avatar Saga um(mit aktuallisierten Informationen) und erstellen auch im Laufe der Zeit jewals eigene Artikel für die jeweiligen Avatar Filme. Mr Angel (Diskussion) 14:20, 20. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :::::Finde ich nicht sinnvoll einen Mischmasch aus Film und zusammenfassenden Artikel draus zu machen. Wir haben ja schon die Kategorie:Film, welche die Funktion hat, die Filme zu bündeln. Da braucht's eigentlich keinen Artikel, der im Prinzip dieselbe Funktion hat wie eine Kategorie. :::::Der Begriff Saga bezieht sich übrigens eigentlich ausschließlich auf nordische Literatur, auch wenn er gerne zweckentfremdet wird. ;-) Faern. 15:47, 20. Okt. 2016 (UTC)